2008-08-20 - The Bothuwai Reactor
COMSYS: Dash L'hnnar says, "This is Director L'hnnar to all Bothan, Republic, and UC forces below. Maintain earlier directive. The package has arrived." COMSYS: (single channel) Dash L'hnnar says, "General Kenobi, this is L'hnnar. What's the situation? I intend to come dirtside and assist." COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, soft male voice says, "Blow the door. Assess the situation. If you can't reach the switch.. blow the generators. Be aware that several civilians are on their way to assist." COMSYS: (all channels) A deep male voice says, "Yes sir. " There is a momentary flicker in the eery brightness. There is also a plume of green flame from the city. COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, soft male voice says, "Lord L'hnnar, I have ordered several men of Aequitas to shut down the main power generators inside the city. It's all chaos, Viceroy. Send in disaster relief teams and prepare for tragedy." COMSYS: From CRF Omega, A young, smooth, deep male voice says, "Dash, this Rylas. I'm here to help, just let me know what I can do." COMSYS: Dash L'hnnar says, "Acknowledged. ETA for deployment is ten minutes." COMSYS: (single channel) Dash L'hnnar says, "Ah, Lord Elector. I am glad you overheard and came. Please go to the spaceport, land, and see what you can do to assist immediately. If it's nothing, I will be there soon, and we can go from there." COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, soft male voice says, "This is Kenobi, I need to focus on something else. Legionare forty-seven, report to the Viceroy. May the Force be with us." COMSYS: (all channels) A deep male voice says, "" COMSYS: From CRF Omega, A young, smooth, deep male voice says, "Acknowledged. I'm on my way." COMSYS: Dash L'hnnar says, "May the Force be with you, General." In the darkness of space, there is little to see, save for the speckles of stars and the hulls of warships. But, tonight, there is the crash of brilliant light against the atmosphere of the Bothan homeworld. In stunned silence, Liam stares at the display behind the duraplast panels. "... Poo doo." When words finally come, they are almost a whisper. "Father, I'm scared. For the people down there." "Me too, Liam. But that will change in about ten minutes. Once we make landfall, we will work to whatever necessary end," says the elder L'hnnar, turning and moving for the turbolift. Bothawui: Gamma Block - City Streets The houses here are large catacomb-style beehive-shaped quartzcrete masses, rising almost-windowless a good twenty-odd meters into the sky, roofed in gold tiling. These are the homes of successful upper-class Bothans: lawyers and Medical Complex doctors with substantial incomes and enough time and leisure to appreciate their privacy in the usual Bothan manner: behind windowless walls that hide everything they don't care to make public. The doors are low rondels of the sort that offworlders hate and Bothans relish: four feet tall, or thereabouts, so that anybody but a Bothan must bend double to get in. And even tall Bothans must hunch ... West, the quartzcrete street rises to greet Delta Block, desirable upper-class housing surrounding the Medical Complex in all its huge, galactically-important splendor. East, it drops off into middle-class Beta Block. South, a spur of road winds off toward the Spaceport. Finally, to the north is a gorgeous mansion of all wood. Spires and differing levels giving it a spectacular look. White Bothan moves quickly through the city streets, hobbling slightly but purposeful, his face bluff and calm. He says, "I hope one of you has some skill with electronics. That did not sound good." Following a white-haired Bothan into the eerie glow of the City, a young woman and a bald-headed fellow-- covered in soot, smelling of smoke, and leaves. The woman is Jasmine, the baldie is Lex, and the Bothan is white. "I have some experience." offers Lex gingerly, hastening to catch up with the rest. The Corellian Viceroy, and Director of Republic Disaster Relief, stands within streets of Gamma Block. He is surrounded by hundreds of soldiers. They move about, working feverishly as they do. Dash moves swiftly about them, calling out, "Report! I need a report, /now/! This situation needs to get put under wraps stat, people!" Behind him, and moving amongst the soldiers, is a copious supply of red-clad soldiers. White Bothan is moving quickly through the streets toward the Civic Complex, from which a tower of green smoke still rises, thin and poisonous. "Breath masks? Does anyone have breathing filters?" the elderly Bothan says, coughing slightly at the first whiff. COMSYS: Dash L'hnnar says, "To all listening, this is Director L'hnnar. I am hereby declaring an official state of Disaster and Emergency, and taking the appropriate measures to restore order, safety, stability, and power." Recognizing that voice, Jasmine pauses-- pushing through the soldiers. "The report is this, Viceroy-- the power plant looks like it's about to blow, we're about to go and find out whether or not we can get past a deadman's switch to shut down the generators. There's a forest fire outside the city limits, the injured and not so are in the forest and wilderness-- there's a large group of people back there hurt-- but there are medics. Good luck," she says, moving to run after the Bothan guide. "No, I've no breathing equipment on me... we'll just... have to try without it..." Lex simply shakes his head, nervous lines drawing his mouth as his head cranes to view the plume of green smoke. "We certainly are," Dash nods, agreeing. A report comes in from a soldier behind him, referencing Civic Complex. He brings his comlink to his mouth, transmits, and then begins moving quickly in that direction. The group of soldiers, workers, and other RDRA personnel give pursuit. The white Bothan takes a corner of his gold pocket square and covers his muzzle with it, moving quickly toward the civic complex, stumbling on his feet. The sounds of boots, the clicks of armor, and the childish cursing of 'Sweet Force' in a tireless loop, the little L'hnnar trails at his father's heels, but while wide-eyed, the boy remains relatively calm. "I can help the medics, Father." Liam pats a small satchel at his side. "My supplies, I've brought them, should they be needed." Rylas has been with Dash and Liam since he landed his shuttle minutes ago. He's working with the soldiers and helping out where he can. "That would be wonderful," Dash says to Liam as they move. "What'd I get myself into?" mutters Lex under his breath, lifting his forearm to his nose, as if to prevent inhaling more green smoke than nescessary. Akurel strides in, greatcoat flowing behind him as he takes in various comments as he too turns towards the disaster. Sadly, his skills seem to be of most use after an accident, but the least he can do is put himself at the disposal of the disaster authority. He unbuttons it and hands it to a passing aide while now sprinting to keep up. Rylas is inside his sealed armor and is in less danger of the smoke than others. His skills are probably of no use here, but he's here anyways ready to lend a hand where he can. "Stand back! Stand back!" call several of the Unified Command and RDRA forces as they rush towards the Civil Complex, clearing the way for the remaining mass and their commander. Dash moves briskly himself. He stays in constant contact with various entities on his comlink as he makes his way towards the massive complex. Jasmine pulls a spare t-shirt out of her pack, tying it around her head and over her mouth and nose. "Don't worry about the getting into, Lex... let's how we get out of, hmm?" she says, chuckling humourlessly with a hoarse cough. James Loro covers his nose with a hankerchief and offers more to the others. "It's the best I have." The white Bothan hurries forward, toward Dash L'hnnar. "Viceroy!" he says, his voice hoarse already in the thickening fumes. "Viceroy!" Liam takes one quick look at the smoke and quickly unravels the lace at his chin to wrap it tightly around his nose and mouth. "Father, keep your head -" A cough. " - low." Muffled by coughs, the raging sounds of danger, and his own preventative measures, the boy's voice is hardly audible. The Viceroy is placing a breathing apparatus over his face while a soldier hands another to Liam. Various other RDRA personnel move about, offering the same device to thos accepting of it. He looks to the white furred bothan, nods his head, and waves, almost yelling over the cacophony, "Yes? What?" Lex only emits a wisp of a grunt in reply to Jasmine's quip, preferring to keep silent as the fumes increase in density in their approach. The elderly Bothan's back straightens as he advances, moving at once with dignity and pain--clearly he is not used to such activity, and his old body can hardly keep up. "Viceroy, the doors to the Security Complex should be hot-wired. If they are opened by force--Well, that may already have happened." A wheeze. Jasmine's ears hear a voice she didn't expect to, looking back over her shoulder. "Liam L'hnnar?!" exclaims the woman, with a mighty cough thereafter as she takes one of the breathing masks, and places it on. "You have an uncanny knack for showing up in unlikely places..." Lex coughs hoarsely, before accepting a breather mask of his own, strapping it on quickly. "Here, put this on," Dash says as he takes a breather from a nearby trooper. "Please, continue. What were you saying now?" Accepting the breath mask readily, Liam bobs his head in thanks, golden curls practically aflame with the lights of the Civic Complex. Much better than the ruined lace, after all. "Miss Monroe!" Liam calls though his mask. "I came with Father. We didn't think it was so bad... but, I'll be fine! Father's here!" The old Bothan accepts the breath mask and breathes a little more carefully. "Good move. If the -- if the fakeplast blast doors were breached -- the outer chamber is to fill up with mild toxic gas. Enough to stun, not kill. A Mon Calamari designed the defense system. If not, hotwire it. Should we be able to get inside, I may have access codes that check out. But it is a long shot." Akurel seems preoccupied less with the present than with the future. Compact personell at the spaceport are already being fed data about disaster projections and damage estimates. For all of this though, the Whiphid very much feels like a leader of men with no army to lead. He picks out the discussion as best he can while simultaneously studying the Complex. How to be useful, indeed. "My group has certainly brought the gear to allow us to circumvent that unfortunate eventuality. But definitely, yes, come along," Dash says. For now at least. He wasn't going to turn away the help. "Okay!" Dash calls aloud and into his comlink, "Let's move in. Toxins have been detected within the area. Do not enter without your protective gear." "We need all the doctors we can get, Liam-- good to have you along!" she says, coughing lightly before looking to Dash. "Lex here has some skill in that sort of thing, unless you have someone who's a professional lock-pick?" The Nexus Hall is spattered with slime, and the air is full of a strange, toxic gas. Stunned troopers lie in heaps--the Bothans have wisely abandoned the area, retreating to secure sectors. And near the door that leads into the security office is a heap of char and ash. Ceramic armor. Bone. The door is half-open, ajar, and live ... flickering as power routes through it. "Holy mother of...." says Lex through his rebreather, his voice breathy and artificial past the filters. "What a hell of a mess." His eyes squint past the smoke in an attempt to better view the completely desacrated room. Rylas murmurs through the vocorder in his helm. "Holy poodoo, how did this all happen?" The massive Republic and RDRA force begins its entrance to the complex. They immediately move about, heading to their predetermined positions and tasks. Viceroy L'hnnar moves briskly into the room. His breaths sound heavy and almost reverberate from the mask he wears. There is a commander of some kind beside him, outlining the details of the situation, what has currently happened, and basic specifications of various components. "I see," Dash says, his voice echoing oddly. Jade orbs scan the room and, unlike most, his features remain impassive. This was indeed bad, but given all L'hnnar had already seen in months past, there was clearly some form of desensitization. "What happened here, Miss Monroe? The news reports were vague, at best." Liam adds breathlessly, as if it had slipped his mind, earlier. Too much excitement, do doubt. An excitement that quickly turns to fear. "Does prolonged exposure to the gas have any adverse effects, mister?" the child questions the Bothan, voice broken by the constraints of the breath mask. Jasmine enters into the Civil Center, her boots squelching with slime underfoot as she watches the Bothan freak out. "Sir," she says, the mask slightly muffling her words as she addresses the Bothan. "It seems they tried to get in... what do we do now? We can still shut it down, correct?" "We're not quite sure, Liam. We were out in the forest watching the Cheese Fondue part of the festival... and the lights flickered and blew. A fire started then we saw the glow from the city indicating some sort of surge..." "Yes. We can. I'm sure of it," states a Relief troopers in response to Jasmine. He moves towards the white furred Bothan, and reaches out for him. "We're going to need your help in getting us to the location as quickly as possible." "He is correct," Dash L'hnnar agrees, nodding. He then brings his comlink to his mouth once more, "What is the status of that fire? I need containment as quick as possible!" James Loro notes the bone and armor fragments, "Not naturally I would say unless the security systems were upgraded without our Bothan companion's knowledge." Raxan nods to Jasmine... "Ugh... how did that happen." He says to his respirator. He hmms to Jasmine. "Where are the control panels? Maybe we can cut the power from here." Akurel breathes deeply through a sash, hoping his own constitution would prevent his great lungs from succumbing. His head turns and damage estimates are updated. It is all he can do to avoid reacting in a less productive manner. As an addenudum, he adds burial costs. "If only I could do something besides pick up the pieces.." He mutters in a tired rumble. The white-furred Bothan looks around the chamber, breathing hard for a moment--then he straightens again, adjusts his breath-mask--and manages to settle down, his back straight. He moves toward the door slowly. "There are no control panels in here. You need to deactivate that door." Liam's question is ignored. WIth an ironical smile under his breath mask, the Bothan adds, "Shooting it is a bad idea. Does anyone ..." A pause. "Does anyone have any ideas?" Dash walks towards the door, hmming as he does. Green eyes carefully scan it, watching the half-open door flicker with racing power. The man takes a step back, picks up a charred piece of rubble from the ground, takes another step back, and then tosses it towards the open gap. Raxan points to the Defense Turret. "How's that thing controlled?" Jasmine deadpans, for the second time this evening, removing her pack. She unzips it, emptying the contents onto the floor. "I have surgical supplies," she says-- something else falling out-- a cylindrical object that rolls, a silver button on the side. A hand quickly grabs that particular object up. "I... I don't think this'd help," she murmurs, tucking the thing into a pocket on her cargo pants. Looking to Raxan, the doctor looks to the Bothan-- though hopes dashed as he says the only way in is through that door. Jasmine drops her First Aid Kit. Jasmine drops her Official Republic Microsurgery Kit. Jasmine drops her Official Republic Surgical Equipment. Jasmine drops her Official Republic Surgical Equipment. "It's a turret! We make our own way in!" says Raxan as he heads over to the device. "Didn't he just say shooting was a bad idea?" Jasmine asks, shaking her head at the turret. "Short circuit it? We might need another electricity provider though.... And that might cause more explosions. If we're successful, and it doesn't cause as much damage, the door should deactivate." proposes Lex, unsure of his own idea. "If we hole up in the turret," the white-furred Bothan says with a frown, "we might /barely survive/ ..." He pauses and looks at Lex. "Yes--that might work. But someone will have to position the wire to short-circuit it, right?" "We have the means of blowing the door," Viceroy L'hnnar says as he turns around. "If an explosion will not weak the rest of the area enough, that is. And if it isn't too similar to shooting." Electronics were clearly not the man's strongest card. "As for the turret, if shooting is a bad idea, I'm not sure about that. I do have the access codes to it, however." Jasmine reaches into her pocket, withdrawing the cylinder. She looks to Lex, then, with a frown. "Will... this work?" she asks, depressing the button on the side of the object-- a stream of yellow, glowing, hissing light ejecting from what now appears to be a handle. COMBAT: Jasmine ignites her yellow lightsaber. "What if the structural integrity of the building can't support that?" Liam gasps under his mask. "And.. what about the troopers?" Motioning to the fallen men around the room. "We can't fit them all into the turret for safety. We've got to get them out of here, in case something goes wrong." The white-furred Bothan stares at the lightsaber and takes a step back, nodding. "Or you could just cut the door with that ..." "Well, time's a bit of a factor here." adds Raxan, "And, if we want to get into that door, then I don't have a better---" And then the lightsaber. "... wel, that's an idea." The young Lt. just gazes at it. Viceroy L'hnnar nods to the saber-wielding woman. "Go ahead," he says flatly, eyes moving to the door. "Uh.. Someone will, right." affirms Lex, lips creasing in dark lines as he surveys the half-ajar door. He stares cross-eyed at the glowy blade that suddenly ignites, "Uh... Yeah... That'd work..." he mumbles, surprise and wonder in his tone. James Loro turns to Liam "At this point my young friend we gamble big or lose, no in-betweens." "Bring your weapons to the ready," Dash whispers into his comlink, transmitting to the various Republic forces that, should this work, are going to be moving into an unknown room. He, too, unslings his rifle and brings it to a ready position, eyes moving from the lightsaber to the door. COMBAT: Dash L'hnnar wields his BlasTech SK-9 Heavy Repeater. Rylas smirks behind his helm. "We either put it all on the line, or go home." He says while reaching over his shoulder for his rifle. "Miss Monroe.. you're..." Liam blinks a little, startled, and instinctively draws away, closer to the Corellian Viceroy. "Maybe it'll work, those things are good at cutting stuff." The boy glances up at James and firmly states, "We can't risk any more lives." COMBAT: Rylas wields his SoroSuub MEKA Sniper Blaster. Jasmine pales, looking around. "Just... incase... might want to find some cover. Viceroy, Liam, Lex... everyone, find some cover..." she says, taking a deep breath and looking at the nasty door. "Come to Bothawui, taste some cheese," she mumbles, taking a few steps towards the door. "Everyone ready??" COMBAT: Raxan wields his BlasTech DL-50 Blaster Pistol. COMBAT: James Loro wields his BVR-5X Handblaster. Akurel looks at the door a moment. His hand extends towards the door though seperated by air. He then draws his carbine before standing ready to breach. This would probably be a good time to look into electric suppression technologies. Ah well, to live is to be reckless. "Shall we?" COMBAT: Akurel wields his BlasTech E10 Carbine. Dash nods to two of the closest red-clad troopers and, with them, kneel and encircle Liam's form with their armored bodies. Raxan looks over at Akurel, "Funny we all have guns tonight... must've missed the cheese and gun festival." And waits for whatever calamity is due next. "For Lady Luck!" cries Lex, with a half-hearted grin to Jasmine, ducking behind an upturned table. Akurel turns toward Raxan. "Those cheese snobs are vicious, I don't care if they have weapons or not." Taking cover himself, only poking up fractionally. As so often stated, he is something of a mas. Rylas hops behind a desk and brings his rifle up to bear just over it. He comments to Raxan as he pats the side of his rifle. "Never leave home without it." James Loro draws his pistol and takes aim. glances at Raxan "I don't know anyone who goes to a party unarmed unless the invitation demands it." COMBAT: Lex Dianar wields his BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol. The elderly Bothan steps forward, holding up his hand. "Go softly," he urges. "Cut the door, Jedi." "Wait for my command to proceed forth after the door has been breached," Dash says, and intentionally says when, not if. "Squads Gamma and Delta will enter first, and make sure it is safe before any of us do." He nods. "Be safe, Ms. Monroe." The young doctor sizes up the door, getting into a somewhat comfortable stance (as comfortable as, you know, you can... with dead Bothans and a putrid toxic smoke filling the air. Lovely on Bothawui this time of the year), she wields the lightsaber in both hands. Nodding at the white-furred Bothan, a slight flick of her wrist as she angles the tip of the lightsaber at the door-- sparks showering as door meets lightsaber. Beads of sweat break out on her brow, "Lady Luck," she efforts, taking in a breath and holding it-- hoping for the best... There is a burst of sparks, and the door falls to the floor, no longer in contact with the still-glowing, still-live wiring in the wall. The door flickers for a moment, then lies inert. Raxan wows at its power, even though most Republic soldiers have seen it before... "I so have to get me one of those..." Dash's jade orbs stare at the apparently lifeless door. He counts to ten, silently, and then offers an equally silent nod to squads Gamma and Delta. The soldiers begin to make their way towards and through the door, spilling into the security room beyond. The Viceroy brings the stock of his rifle to his shoulder and, slowly, begins to move towards the door as well. When he vacates his position in front of Liam another red-clad soldier steps forward and takes his place. "As soon as the all clear comes, we'll move in. We do not need to risk any more lives than necessary," Dash utters. "Lady Luck strikes again, eh?" breathes Lex, exhaling more than a sigh of relief as the door shudders and collapses to the floor. "Let's just hope whatever lies beyond..." Jasmine quite smartly deactivates the lightsaber, grinning weakly at Lex. "Let's hope she strikes a bit more... we still have to deactivate the live wiring..." COMBAT: Jasmine puts away her yellow lightsaber. "There are some loose wires sparking in here," comes the word from the other side of the doorway. "But it's not ... immediately dangerous. Seems to be heating up though." "But..." Liam naturally begins his protests. a big boy, after all, can take care of himself. "I'll be fine. Protect the Viceroy. And Miss Monroe." But, requests to the red-armored guards are met with stiff resolve that no amount of begging and pleading and making sad faces will move. He turns his back to the door and grumps, muttering silent curses into his breath mask. James Loro leans toward the door, "Are there any wounded in there?" "Alright," Dash says back into his comlink. Heating up? He shakes his head, sighs, and looks towards everyone else. He hand signals the rest of his personnel and then, aloud to the rest, says, "We've received the all clear. Let's move through." He then steps to the side, turns, and moves back towards the young boy. "Stay here. For now. Once I see it is fine with my own two eyes, you'll be escorted in. Especially if there are wounded, Dr. L'hnnar," Dash says, smiling proudly. And then he turns and moves into the next room himself. "Everyone designs other structures for power to be cut in the event of a fire, but who prepares the power plant for that eventuality?" Akurel states firmly, perhaps a bit harshly. "There is no luck, only the hand of God." His weapon still at the ready as he leans into the table that serves as makesfhit cover. Dark amber orbs seem to burn a hole through that door as he advances. The office is alive as warning lights flash and alarms sound. Even the floor is starting to tremble as pumps in a different area of this structure start to strain as they desperately pump coolant into the overloading system. After a moment, a computer voice speaks in a monotone, listing the newest complaint of the system as a backup coolant pump kicks on in a valiant attempt to keep ahead of the failure cascade. The floor continues to throb as the walls start to sway. "This system was put in place thirty odd years ago," Jasmine murmurs at Akurel, rubbing the back of her neck. "Time for a revamp, perhaps." A pause, before she looks to the Bothan. "Sir, what now?" asks the young woman, careful of where she stands and what she touches. "Lady Luck tells you different," winks Lex, in return of Akurel's statement. The young pilot stays near Jasmine, looking warily at the hot wires that dot the floor. James Loro says, "I agree about the revamp, keeping a power station running while it's burning can only lead to trouble."" "Holy...," is the first word to escape the Viceroy's mouth. This was indeed a disaster. And even though electrical systems weren't his forte, he spent enough time with Coronet's reconstruction to be able to second Doctor Monroe. "Yes," he murmurs sadly. Dash then moves towards the older Bothan. He nods to Jasmine's comment as he looks back to the alien, "I concur. What are your thoughts?" Really, he was waiting for further information to better command his resources. "Bad news," the Bothan elder says bluntly. "Okay, whatever we're doing, we have to go and do it now," Jasmine observes, looking up as the walls sway, the floor buckles. "Bad news? What bad news? Where... how do we shut it off??" "Well we're going to blow up fast if we don't do something!" starts Lex, eyes widening in panic as the system begins to overload, the man trembling as the walls begin to alarmingly move. "How do you shut it off?!" he says sharply, eyes furiously scanning the computer screen. "What do you mean, bad news?!" he bellows at the white-haired Bothan, breathing coming fast and hard. "Get that equipment in here now, and...," Dash falls silent, lowering his comlink, and looking to the Bothan. "Yes... What bad news?" He asks quickly. James Loro looks around the office helplessly, wishing there was something, anything he could do when he hears the Bothan's words, "Please don't tell me the shutdown system is fried." he pleads. Akurel points to the core. "Well, there is the interface. Yet it says its inactive....curious." He says aloud. He steps closer, but not so close as to invoke being shut off. "Well, of course it is. Ugh..." Raxan says, looking over at the core. "Shooting is will just kill everyone here." He looks, "I'd hate to hotwire it if it's wonky enough to begin with...." Ceiling tiles loosening from the constant vibration start to fall as seismic gauges display the amount of energy moving through the ground. The ceiling tiles are not very large or heavy, but their random fall makes them hard to predict and there are a lot of them. While waiting, the Viceroy resumes his comlink conversation. "Get that in here," he calls again. "And get Liam out of here and back onto the Calamity. Now!" His attention then returns to the Bothan, undivided. He ducks, quickly, and just barely avoids a ceiling tile. He raises his rifle over his head. Here and there a piece falls, breaks, and dirties his otherwise immaculate armor and weapon. "I can input the access codes," the White Bothan says, crossing the floor to a terminal that seems to be unaffected and punching in a few numbers in a quick sequence. He steps away. "See? It does no good. The codes are good--so the security features won't activate. But you'll have to hotwire it. And if you don't ..." Jasmine's attention turns to Lex, looking faintly aggrieved at the Bothan's confession. "Alright, you're up-- unless there's someone here who hotwire's for a living?" A pause, waiting for someone to step forward. "That's fine," L'hnnar says with a nod. "Well, not really, but you get the idea," he sighs, shakes his head, and glances towards the entrance. "The specialist crew should be here any moment with the necessary tools to facilitate this. Iwould ask, though, if there is anyone here expertly skilled in such tasks?" Somehow, Lex's breathing slows, though the ceiling tiles that continually fall make the pilot jump as one nearly threatens to flatten him. "Okay.." he sucks in a calming breath, "Then I'll friggin' hotwire the damned thing. I don't want to die here! Where's the access port?!" "Anyone else know hotwiring?" He pauses, turning quickly to eye the rest of the individuals gathered. Raxan steps forward too with Lex. "I used to hotwire speeders when I was 15... this may be a bit different. One of us is bound to get it right." "Then come on." says Lex snappishly to Raxan, nodding in affirmation. He glances to the white-haired Bothan. "Where's the access port so I can hotwire it?" James Loro says, "I useed to hotwire one of my father's speeders but that was 10 years ago so I don't know what good I'll be here. Still I'm willing to try." Raxan hustles with Lex as he hehs, hearing Loro's statement mirroring his (have to keep good humor in these situations), "Keeping speeders unsafe for years..." as he fumbles for the access port. He glances at the tiles, "Lex! Better get moving here!" White Bothan cries out as a ceiling tile slams into him and knocks him to the floor. He holds up a paw and tries to stand again, but another tile strikes him hard on the head, and his eyes roll back. He falls to the floor, bleeding. "It's confirmed," emits from L'hnnar's comlink. "We have removed the boy safely..sdkjs.mmm..." the sound is muffled as the Viceroy moves quickly, putting the comlink away, and re-shouldering his rifle. He narrowly dodges a ceiling tile, and another hits the back of his armor as he leans down. He was no doctor, but he knew how to check vitals, and begins that exact thing on the elder Bothan. "Dr. Monroe!" he calls, looking towards her. James Loro swears as the Bothan falls, "Doctor take him and go." Jasmine shireks as she gets hit by falling ceiling tiles, faceplanting on the floor. Struck right on the head, the doctor is dazed, moving terribly slow. "Lex... Lady Luck..." she mumbles... "Trying, trying. Holy hell. This must be it." says Lex tensely, ripping open a piece of panel by the computer, to reveal numerous wires and crossings. "Who built this thing? This wiring's a mess. C'mon Lady Luck.." He begins to sink his fingers in delicately to brush by several large wires, apparently seeking something. "Got it." he gasps, "I'll have to cross this one here.. and here..." he mutters to himself while he works, keeping his nerves as he slowly connects wires. "Ow!" he grunts, a tile grazing his back. The young pilot grits his teeth in pain, sucking it in as he makes the last adjustments.... "Here goes, everyone!" Failure. A live wire curls out and strikes at no one.. "Oh, no," Dash says as he shakes his head. She had been struck as well. L'hnnar glances over his shoulder, hollaring towards the troopers, "Medics! Now!" And then, he looks back, moves to the other side of the Bothan as he lifts his head back, making sure his airway was unrestricted. Yes, the Medics were only a hundred meters away. They would be in here soon. Raxan gets grazed on the shoulder from a tile, and as Lex gets zapped, he shoved the pilot out of the way. "No! Red you're dead... yellow you're mellow!" And then he attemps to slightly rejigger the wires to shut down the core... Failure. A live wire curls out and strikes at Lex Dianar.. "Oh...." Plenty of expletives are unleashed as Lex is shoved backwards by Raxan, electrocuted by the live wires. "Arghh!" "Let me try again, #$#9!" If he had hairs, they might stand up on end from the live voltage, but he rushes to push Raxan aside, furiously trying to find the previous wires he dealt with. Failure. A live wire curls out and strikes at Akurel.. Rylas darts further into the room in an attempt to move the female jedi out of harm's way. "Damn thing must be tricker than you guys thought." Jasmine gets to her feet, seeing the live wires wending their way out and striking at people. Her hand reaches into her pocket, pulling out the lightsaber. "Short circut, right?" she says, groggily, dodging another wire. "Lightsaber... can short circuit, no???" A lighting housing overhead explodes, showering the room with hot toxic fragments from its liquid core that previously gave off light when electrified. "Maybe!" bellows Lex, panic anew as the hotwiring fails. "We'll need a seperate wire to connect into the port, to short circuit it." Oh, this is bad. Sparks are flying pretty much everywhere, causing the room to be completely showered. Raxan is yelling at people, but nobody can really hear in the mess. Since Lex made delicious hot Blubber dinner... Raxan shoves Lex and attempts to hotwire it again. He's really concentrating this time.... trying to focus. Failure. A live wire curls out and strikes at Rylas.. "Stop! Let me try one more time. Short-circuiting is risky as it is." grunts Lex, dashing over by the access panel. SUCCESS! The power system is now under Lex Dianar's control. He may +clamp/release. Akurel is beginning to resent this, but his lack of mechanical skills prevent his desire to maim either of the would=be techs. That, and there is the guilty sensation that comes with humans being burned as well. Rylas grunts as a hot toxic liquid lands on the shoulder of his armor. Then a live wire strikes him and he is suddenly aflame. He flails around, dropping the jedi and hitting the floor. "Put it out!" He yells from inside his helm. The power system gives a sudden whine, and the lights begin to fade. The whistling becomes a gentle hum, which fades away slowly. The air loses its crackling quality. Within minutes of the call the equipment and team Dash called for earlier arrives, and just seconds behind them are several RDRA medics. The Viceroy glances about, leans further over the Bothan, and allows the shower of sparks and toxic material to burn against his armor instead of the alien himself. Medics soon arrive and begin their process. "YES!" Dash calls aloud, armored gauntlets cupped around his mouth. When the lights dim, he sighs quietly, ignites a powercell on his suit, and, along with the other RDRA personnel following suit, bathes the room in a pale white glow. A comlink is lifted to his mouth, "Engaged backup generators and portable lights we brought with us. In the city, too." Very, very late, backup systems begin spraying anti-flammable mist into the air. Lex falls over in relief, his breathing nigh on pants as he stares at the access panel. "I.. did it....?" he stammers dumbly. James Loro slumps against a wall in relief. Jasmine rubs her head, pressing her hand to the cut which seeps. She regards the very late anti-flammable mist deployers, staring blankly as the disaster, for the moment, seems to have been averted. A chuckle is lost at Lex as she sits down, on the tile that struck her in the head. "Lady Luck, wasn't it?" she asks, winking. Raxan is breathing near Lex... "You... did it?" about at the same time. Rylas continues to lay on the floor. Burning... "Get them treated," Dash continues, pointing various medics towards those that helped with the power system. L'hnnar himself moves towards the man who actually did it and, huffing, he smiles broadly beneath his breather. "Bothawui -- and all of us here -- are in your debt, my friend. Thank you." Warning lights stop blinking and then go out entirely as gauges meauring coolant pressure fall from their red line positions back through yellow and then into the safe areas. A monotone computer voice notes simply, "All systems nominal. Please perform routine maintenance." Jasmine double-takes at the on-fire Rylas. "The Maker, someone put him out!" she shrieks, running over and attempting to push the armoured man to the ground. "Roll, roll!!" she instructs, burning her hands! James Loro looks up "This will need more then routine maintence." laughs Akurel seems to take a moment, his eyes raised skyward. "Thank you Lord, for deliverance in this trying hour. We ask that you forgive your vessels Lex and Raxan, and thank you for providing divine inspiration in a timely manner. We also ask that you put out the immolated Rylas. So let it be done, Amen." His gratitude relaxed, he now sees what he might do to assist. As most of the place starts to go from 'fiery hell' to 'the after-party at a fireworks convention', Raxan gives a pat to Lex.... "In the official report, make note that I softened it up for you." A grin, since 'softening it up' was setting Rylas on fire. Sorry about that, man. Still in a state of shock, Lex slowly looks over to Dash, who gives a bemused grin. "... Thanks..." As the impact of the situation bulls him over, his cheeks flush to a rosy red, "It was..." he mumbles, trailing off. "Haha, right, right, mate." murmurs Lex to Raxan, recomposing himself. Rylas rolls around on the floor as best he can while screaming as the armor now becomes an oven and he seems to be baking inside of it. Dash turns towards an approaching trooper. The being in question salutes, asks, "Orders?" and then falls silent. L'hnnar nods, "Secure the area. Bring Aequitas in and secure the rest of the complex." He moves to say something else but, spotting Rylas, moves quickly towards the man, "Get this man out! Use the proper solution!" The toxic chemical clearly needed more than water or patting down. Seeing the situation itensify, Dash kneels down and, with his armored guantlets, begins to move towards the locking mechanisms on the armor, doing what he can to free the Corulag leader of his metal tomb. The older Bothan, aided by the medics, shakes his head blearily as he rises to his feet, blinking. Then he stares around him, and his eyes widen with respect. He straightens, still a little wobbly on his paws. The doctor cries out as her hands burn further, looking for something, anything-- and snatching up a length of carpet. She beats Rylas over the body with it, putting the flames out as best as she can as the Viceroy tries to free up the armour on him, gritting her teeth through the pain. "Get the helmet off," she says, coughing as the armour flares-- still beating him with the carpet as the flames start to go out. "I owe you a drink, even though I still have no idea what the hell is going on this damn planet. We're supposed to keep the peace, not damned electricians." Raxan sighs and looks over at the mess. "Ho, sorry! Get the man out of the armor!" says Lex, coming to his senses at the state of Rylas' plight. Making a bolt next to the Viceroy, he nods quickly to Jasmine, finding the latches on the baking man's helmet to lift it off. Raxan looks for a fire estinguisher or something to that effect. Even some bottled water. Anything to dumb on Rylas. He even kicks him if there are any flames left. Rylas coughs faintly as his helm is slipped over his head and the others are successful in popping off most of his armor, leaving him in the heavily singed mesh underlay. His body shakes slightly from the pain. "I...I...I'll be alright.." He coughs some more. He had some pretty bad burns on him, but nothing that bacta couldn't fix. Jasmine is very quiet, and still, before she looks at Lex. "I... I have to go. I'm... I have to go," she says, moving out of the grid room. Three more medics appear at the side of Rylas and, wedging in between the Viceroy and others, begin to spray some kind of chemical over the man's body. Dash himself smirks, shakes his head, and murmurs, "You certainly will be. But you're going to get there in the care of these medics, and where they take you." He then nods to one of them, giving them the all-clear when they're ready. The Viceroy then frowns, though subtly. Once more speaking into his comlink, Dash utters, "We're going to need four more squads in the complex to assist in security and perimter defense duties. We'll also need two more squads of RDRA personnel to come in and immediately begin to clean and begin to the reconstructive efforts here." Rylas is wheeled out by medical personnel and taken to a nearby hospital for treatment. Putting the comlink back in his pocket the Director of the Republic Disaster Relief Agency strides towards the medics and elder Bothan. He looks downward, kneels, and says, "We are all in your debt as well, my friend. Do you require any further assistance or aide?" White Bothan bows his head to the Director. "I do not," he says quietly, with dignity. "I am content. This disaster could have been most severe, and many Bothans might have died." White Bothan says, "Thank you for your timely efforts, and I mourn your fallen." "I tell you what, Bothawui's just a happening place of weird things." mutters Lex, coming to his feet, his back sore and lightly bleeding from the ceiling tile. "Remind me to think twice before ever coming out of my ship again, anywhere." Raxan hmms, looking over the crazy power core and all the damage, and says out loud, just to try to get an opinion: "Any have any idea what led to this? Seems strange that this happens so soon after so much political instability." "And I yours," Director L'hnnar responds in kind. He extends a hand, carefully, and silently offers the white furred Bothan assistance in standing. "You are more than welcome. In fact, no thanks are needed, my friend. I have brought an entire detachment of RDRA assistance -- personnel, food, equipment, generators, etcetera -- with me. I assure you we will do everything we can to help the Bothan populace, and with as little infringement as possible." Akurel turns his gaze towards Raxan. "Convenient, not strange. Either it is a tragic accident caused by laxness, or perhaps something far more sinister. I shall have Compact personell and resources directed in whatever manner the Director sees fit. We have plenty of surplus from our other dominant project." He cracks his knuckles and looks about. James Loro says "The timing does seem suspicous but I don't know." shrugs "I'm a naval officer not a detective or electrican." "You'd have to do some real convincing to tell me that this was all accidental.." agrees Lex, attention drawn to the Whiphid. "All this frag... Just seems too coincidental, but Lady Luck plays both ways. It's just too freak." James Loro grimly says "Sorry everyone but I need to be going" thinking of the need to contact the Bothawui Navy HQ and see how many personal they had lost, he didn't have much hope for it being none. Bowing his head graciously, the Bothan nods. "I appreciate it, Viceroy," he says. "I know the Board members well; my son is Second Chair. I will advise them of your kind assistance." "That is most gracious of you," Viceroy L'hnnar says evenly, nodding his head deeply as he does. "Thank you," he adds. "And," he continues, "if there is anything else you can think of that needs addressing, or assistance you may need, do not hesitate. Again, thank you." Dash pauses, looks around, and arms slight spread says loudly, "Thank /all/ of you. You have accomplished a fantastic service, and many are in your debt." L'hnnar steps aside, quietly, and withdraws his comlink once more, "Alright. Make sure everyone is cleared out, but safely, and then continue restricted access while reconstruction is underway. Maintain pattern zero-zero-epsilon for the remainder of our efforts for now." The man breathes deep, sighs, and says, "Please, excuse me. I must attend to other matters that require my immediate oversight." The elder Bothan nods, bowing his head once more. He turns, surveying the damage, and quietly sighs--with relief, perhaps. Some suitably-dramatic time later... COMSYS: Dash L'hnnar says, "This is Director L'hnnar. The power situation has been rectified for the time being. RDRA crews are working towards setting up backup systems where needed, as well as beginning the reconstructive effort within the Civil Complex. What is the status of the fire, and remaining situations?" The moment the loading ramp descends, Liam is on alert. Somewhat roughened up, suit wrinkled and messy, the boy probably put up a struggle en route to the ship and every minute forced to remain in is durasteel containment. "Father! You're alive!" His pacing comes to a halt, the endless circles of sooty footprints along the ship's floor messed with a quick snap of his body in the direction of the Corellian Viceroy. "I was so worried, the guards wouldn't let me go and see you! Is everyone alright?" The Corellian leader looks equally in disarray. His shaven head is covered in soot, face with ash, and his once-immaculate, reflective armor ... is another story entirely. Traces of scorch marks, chemical burns, and myriad other impact zones riddle the suit of articulated plates. Dash moves slowly up the ramp after a hoard of red-clad soldiers. "I certainly am," L'hnnar agrees, grinning wryly, "and so are you." He pauses, clears his throat, and nods. "For now, yes, that situation is under control. It would appear that there are various other problems still going on, but they are being handled...slowly. The power problem was the major concern for the time being." Dash, confident all of the toxic nonsense had been chemically neutralized by his personnel, pulls the boy in for a hug against armor. There is a small EMP surge across the Bothan city, which wipes active unshielded media devices' caches. BothanNet data feed lost. COMSYS: Dash L'hnnar says, "I need status reports and specific information as soon as it can be had. They can be forwarded to any location I am at, or to the Grevious Calamity. -- To all free Republic and RDRA personnel, report to said forest and assist where needed, and however possible. Reroute available craft for extraction to medical facilities." COMSYS: (all channels) A deep male voice says, "Renegade's Eye, Akurel here. I think I've stumbled on something very large and pink guarding a crashed vessel....it doesn't look friendly. Please advise?" COMSYS: (single channel) Dash L'hnnar says, "This is L'hnnar. Where are you? What's the specific situation?" COMSYS: (all channels) A deep male voice says, "Muddy Ford, Forest Maze. I don't think theres anything on fire here, but theres a very old ship in the distance. It hasn't attacked yet, but it seems to be drooling acid. Also, very fat and pink." COMSYS: (all channels) A sweet, young female voice says, "That is a Gargantuan Monstaba." COMSYS: (all channels) A deep male voice says, "Read, the big and hostile looking thing. The ship to my knowledge is neither pink nor fat" COMSYS: Dash L'hnnar says, "Advisory would be to keep within a safe distance and do not approach or engage. Once reinforcements arrive we will be able to appraise the situation better and initiate 'contact'." COMSYS: (single channel) Dash L'hnnar says, "Very well, General, acknowledged. I will get as many as I can myself. I have opened the Calamity's medical center up to aide as well. If there is anything you need, please, let me know. It's dire." COMSYS: (all channels) A deep male voice says, "Affirmative, Renegade. Any further requests? I'm feeling a burning desire to be useful, and barring torching gigantic pink blobs was there anything you had in mind?" COMSYS: Dash L'hnnar says, "Assist those in need within the forest. There are reports of necessary extractions. RDRA personnel are already en route to aide in this." COMSYS: (all channels) A sweet, young female voice says, "You should attack the Monstaba." COMSYS: (all channels) From The Vigilant, A calm, soft male voice says, "Find the men of Aequitas Cohort Three and meet General Kenobi there. Leave the beast alone." COMSYS: Dash L'hnnar says, "There are your orders, then, Akurel. Assist General Kenobi in his request." His perfect little silk suit far beyond repair at this point, messed and sullied, Liam presses himself tightly to the elder. He doesn't cry, no, no, he is a big boy, ever on a quest to prove himself. But, no matter how dirty and chemically the armor, his cheek against it never parts. "I'm glad." His voice is muffled and shaky, "With the fires, and the lights, and whatever other nonsense is going on here, I thought... I-- I don't want to be left alone, stuck somewhere I can't help. Just like on Corellia, during the invasion..." "I'm not a little kid any more. Let me look out for you, too, Father!" A gauntlet befalls the boy's back and, as lightly as possible within such a 'glove', rubs it. Dash slowly nods, murmuring, "Yes, I know. And I will. I promise. But I must continue to look out for you, too." He pauses, takes a deep breath, and allows a soft sigh to escape. "You'll never be left alone like that again, Liam. There are times hard decisions must be made, for your safety, but in end, you will never be shunned from the situation." "As much as I need you, I will also need your help, my boy." Placated, perhaps, or simply, despite his best claims at being a mature adult, tuckered out, Liam detaches himself from the Viceroy. After all, adults do not cling so desperately to their parents. "I understand, sir," he sighs his own agreements. "I'm just glad everyone is safe. Especially you." "School will start back up soon, anyway," a small grin is managed, "Wouldn't want to get all all my suits ruined, or break a limb before the new year-- But, what happened in there?" "I am glad you feel that way, Liam. Mostly because the feeling is considerably more than mutual," Dash explains, rugged visage softening as he does. The man then begins to remove himself from his armor, piece by piece, and hands it to three waiting crewmembers. "Have this cleaned and brought back within two standard hours," he comments flatly. Looking back to the boy he says, "Basically this: lots of explosions, pieces of ceiling falling everywhere, toxic sludge falling, and a lot of fire and burns. The core was eventually taken care of, though." "Aww, I missed all that?" Liam feigns great, dramatic sadness, the effect poor with the grin creeping up on his features. "Promise to let me come with you, next time? Wouldn't want to miss all that toxic sludge! What about other parts of Bothuwai? The fires?" "Those reports are still coming in. But from the last of what I've heard, things have improved since our arrival, even if only slightly in some aspects," Viceroy L'hnnar says evenly. He pauses, smiles softly, and nods, "Of course, Liam. You have my word." COMSYS: Dash L'hnnar says, "RDRA personnel and troops are reporting full deployment and setup." "You did save the day," Liam manages through a yawn. "I'm glad." His voice drops low and fuzzy, cracking from earlier yelling and smoke, or from the budding of adolescence. "The Senate should just-- " Another yawn, with an added pause of rubbing soot off his face - an action faked to conceal the need to rub his eyes. "-- put you in charge of everything!" Quiet chuckling escapes the Viceroy as he nods. "Sometimes I couldn't agree more. Thank you though," Dash murmurs, still laughing softly. "Let's get you put down for the evening, Liam. When you wake up you'll be back in Coronet." "What? I'm not--" Another yawn escapes his mouth as he tries to form words. "--sleepy. I just needed some air. Okay, fine. But, you'll wake me up if something happens, won't you?" "I certainly will. Promise," Dash says. Category:August 2008 RP Logs